Actions Always Have Consequences
by KaseyAnarchy
Summary: and when Jessebelle Black speaks out during the incident on Monday Night Raw, against Daniel Bryan, what will the consequences, good and bad, of her actions be? More importantly, will she be able to handle the consequences of her actions?
1. Chapter 1

"Really getting more than a little sick of this shit." Jessebelle Black said as the interviewer asked for her current thoughts on the thing Orton and the Shield had against Daniel Bryan. It probably was not the best idea, or her brightest moment, because HHH specifically said that anyone who spoke out was going to be punished.

What he didn't realize was that for one thing, she honestly did not give a sugar frosted cookie of a fuck what anyone thought or did to her, she'd been through hell already, hell, her life, if one really wanted the honest to God's truth?

Probably slightly worse than the 9th ring of hell.

What he also didn't realize was that she honestly did not care what punishments she suffered because she spoke her mind.

Besides, she hardly talked above a whisper, so she was pretty damn sure nobody heard her, because she'd said it into the mic in a whisper quiet and deadly calm voice, with the most serene of smirks on her face as she rolled her eyes dismissively at the four men in the ring, basically bullying a guy she'd known for a few good years now.

A guy she admired, because he'd went against the status quo recently. A friend. Probably one of few she actually freaking had, if she had to be completely honest.

"Care to elaborate?" the interviewer asked as Jessebelle looked dead at her, calmly, her eyes cold, her tone deliberate as she sneered and shoved the mic away from her mouth as she said quietly, "I said all I'm gonna say so fuck off already."

"Why are you even out here? There aren't any other Divas present.." the interviewer continued, intrigued as to why the omnious Diva, the one who hardly ever granted interviews, let alone spoke to anyone else unless she absolutely had to was out here, witnessing this situation tonight.

She grabbed the mic from the interviewer and said casually, "Because.. Daniel's someone I can actually tolerate. Unlike those other four shits in that ring right now. I have my reasons, just mind your own damn business, understood?"

The interviewer made a hasty retreat, moving on to Miz then and Jessebelle decided she couldn't watch anymore, and ducked back behind the curtain, then out the door to the parking garage, lighting up a cigarette as she reclined back on her sleek black motorcycle.

"Fuck 'em." she muttered as she laughed a little and thumped her ashes on the ground, sitting up, stretching, walking back inside.

Brie met her at the door and asked, "Well?"

"Look.. I spoke my mind about it. The last thing you wanna do is go down there into the snake den, Brie.. If it gets too out of hand, I'll figure something out.. Until then, you really can't stop this shit. It's hard to see, it's hard to hear, but it's facts, Bella." Jessebelle said as she started to walk away, thinking that the less she said to this fucking barbie doll, the very embodiment to her of everything that was currently wrong with the Divas division, the better off they both were.

Instead, she felt herself being pulled into a hug as Brie said quietly, "Thanks for going down and doing that.. You didn't have to."

Instead of answering and hugging back, Jessebelle stepped back and said quietly, "Didn't go for you. Went because Daniel's a friend of mine. And I have my own reasons."

"Which are?"

"Just reasons, okay? Look, just because I did you a solid just now, that does not make us buddies and stuff. Just be by the curtain in a few minutes. He's gonna need a medic and love, support."

Before Brie could thank her, she'd vanished, leaving Brie to rub her arms as she muttered quietly, "I hate it when she does that shit."

"You're lucky you're not one of the guys right now, Jesse." HHH stated as he stepped out and looked at her then said with a calm smirk, "Did I or did I not give everyone orders?"

"Look.. I said what I said, I did what I did. My shit's packed. If I'm fired, say it, let's get it the hell over with."

"Oh no.. You want me to fire you, make some example of you.. I'm going to, but I'm not firing you."

"Oh really.. Well if you're not firing, then frankly, I could give two shits less what you have to say.. Now, sir, if you'll move your ass, I'm going to the green room."

"No, you're not."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, out there, Orton saw something he wanted. And I'm gonna give it to him. Your punishment is simple.. You're going to valet Orton."

"You're fucking joking."

"Nope."

"With all due respect, Hunter.. have you lost your god damn mind? Do I look like one of those giggling little bitches who bend over backwards to kiss your ass? Because last time I checked, Hunter? I wasn't."

"No, but you are employed by me.. And if I say do something, you kind of have to do it."

"No the fucking hell I don't. Especially not if it includes valeting. Go get one of the other girls to do it.. Eva Marie's good, she loves guys like him."

"And you don't?"

"Don't sound so shocked, HHH. Actually, the less I have to do with the male species, the better off we both are." even though as soon as the words left her lips, she knew them to be a proven lie.. There was one guy.. And no matter what she did, she couldn't get him off her damn mind.. It was irritating really, just how much the Show Off got under her skin..

He studied her a moment, rubbing his chin as he thought about it.. A smirk crept onto his face as he said "I'll come up with something for what you did tonight."

"Don't think too hard, HHH.. Might have a fucking aneyrsm. That tie being so tight and all. " Jessebelle muttered as she turned and walked away, seeming to vanish. He grumbled as he said quietly, "That one's always made me wonder." and walked away himself, trying to find the most suitable punishment for her actions, since he couldn't, with a conscience and without complete and total anarchy starting within the ranks, put her in the ring with a group of men or even one man.

She'd gotten sat down in the green room when a somber voice spoke from beside her as Big Show said quietly, "That was a stupid move just now, Noir."

"Yeah? Too bad I don't give a damn, right?"

"What's all this even matter to you, anyway? I mean I get that you and Daniel are friends, but there had to be something else.."

She bit her lower lip and then said quietly, "Not sure.."

"Conscience finally starting to work and not so easy to ignore, maybe?" the mentor asked his charge as she shrugged and then said quietly, "Not really.. Just.. "

"You don't have to say it. I kind of know how you think at this point, kiddo." he said as he nodded quietly and switched off the television in the green room, not interested in seeing the rest of the show, suddenly sickened by everything that'd just happened on live tv.

It'd been getting bad backstage for a while now, and this wasn't helping any.. A lot of the guys and some of the girls were getting sick of being ignored for what the idiots in charge deemed "better" for business.

There was a lot of talent back here, including the raven haired, quiet female sitting beside him currently, and they 'd been getting shoved to the back so relatively unknown and for the most part, in some cases, untalented younger stars could get a push and get over with the fans.

It was really starting to piss a lot of them off, really.

But he'd been mentoring the 20something year old female since she was 19 and he could look at her and tell that tonight hadn't been about the had been personal to her, on some level.

Which made him curious, because as long as he'd known the kid and as well as he'd known her, she'd not bothered to even make an effort to let anyone in save himself and maybe two or three others she deemed 'worth it'.. One of them being Daniel Bryan.

He had the feeling Daniel Bryan was NOT the reason she'd said what she had, on live air tonight.. So which of the guys was the reason?

"Stop pondering over it, Show.. There was no hidden meaning in what I did tonight. I was asked a question, so I answered the damn thing." Jessebelle lied as she thought back to the week before, what she'd felt and tried her damndest to ignore, when she'd watched them practically dismantle Dolph Ziggler.

Lately, for some reason, the guy seemed to stick in her head like a record with a scratch, stuck on one line of a song.

And she didn't like that, not in the slightest. Especially considering he was one of the 'big guys' the 'popular' guys, clearly too good for common trash, evil trash like her. And she'd spent her whole damn life isolated, rigid, tough.. She wasn't about to cave now.. Or was she?

"Going for a light." she grumbledas she stood, walked out, her Doc Martens making a steady stomp down the hallway as she fumbled around in her leather jacket for an almost crushed pack of cigarettes.

"If he sticks me with fucking Orton, I swear to God, I'll stab that motherfucker in his sleep." she muttered to herself as she lit up.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel asked from beside her as he looked at his friend in concern.

"It was me speaking up, damn it. Don't you s tart on me too, already gotten the riot act from Show and Brie.. By the way.. She took you to the medic, right?"

"Yeah.. Told me you seemed off tonight. Something on your mind?"

"Nope." Jessebelle muttered as she exhaled a plume of smoke, blowing a lazy smoke ring in the dark as she said quietly, "Just really hate Dean Ambrose and his two idiots and now, starting to hate Randy Orton too.. "

"I know this, Jesse, but why?"

"Because, Daniel, the shit they're doing now? It's basically going to start a war and then I'll have to pick a side.. Meaning I'll have to deal with people.. And I hate dealing with people."

"You're full of it." Daniel laughed a little at her reasoning as she looked at him and said "Look, let's just say that this effects me, whether I want it to or not and leave it the hell alone, okay?"

"Nope."

"Damn it, Danielson."

"You have to be nice to me, I got hurt."

"Lucky I actually like your ass." Jessebelle said as she stomped out her cigarette, went to walk back into the building, only to smash right into Randy Orton who smirked at her and winked casually.

"I'd kick you in the balls, Orton, but you're not fucking worth the waste in time and energy it'd take to do it."

"HHH told me what you said.. I have a question for you.. Why not valet for me?"

"Because I'm pretty damn sure I'd stab you in your sleep and laugh about it, Orton. Shoo, I'm not your type."

"Actually, you kind of are. See, I've been watching you.. I think we're a lot alike."

"Was your mother a coke whore?"

"No."

"Point proven, Orton.. Just because you are watching me, which by the way, is creepy all in itself, let me stress that now, does not mean I'll go all giggly and weak kneed. And if he makes me valet for you?"

"Yeah?" Randy asked, leaning in, trying to process someone not being charmed by him on the first try..

"I'll just do everything in my power to make sure you're miserable." Jessebelle muttered as she leaned in too, sneering, her eyes cold and calm as she backed up, turned and slunk quietly back into the building.

"Girls only act like that when they've found someone else." Daniel mused with a smirk as he walked past right behind her.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna find out who and I'm gonna make sure that son of a bitch is miserable." Randy fumed as Daniel's laughter filled the silence around him.

She'd just gotten into her hotel room, was plugging in her guitar, starting the opening chords to Creed's 'My Own Prison' when the door was knocked on. She grumbled and stood as she went to open the door, found a concerned Mike Mizanin and Dolph Ziggler standing on the other side.

They stepped in, she stared at them with mild amusement, slight anger at having been disrupted while the two men paced in front of her.

"What the hell got into you out there?"

"You guys.. Always acting like girls can't defend themselves.. Cute, really, but totally unnecessary. Why's it matter what I said?"

"Because now Orton's gotten it into his head that the Viper needs a Viper Queen." Dolph retorted sarcastically, a hint of slight and unhidden jealousy creeping into his tone. He'd had his eyes on her for a while now, but the last time a guy approached her?

He ate through a straw for about 3 months.

"You've been here for about what, 6 years now?" Miz asked as he noticed the tension between Jessebelle and Dolph, started to form a few educated conclusions.. Conclusions which had him sort of smirking to himself when neither party was looking..

"And?"

"Why speak out now?" Miz asked, smirking a little, wondering if Dolph was picking up on the way Jesse couldn't, or wouldn't, rather, hold his eyes for very long, the way she fidgeted with her hands, the way she bit her lip and paced as if his very presence in the room threw her off kilter somehow.

"Dunno. I was asked a question, I gave an answer."

"If I do what I'm planning, on Miz Tv, on Smackdown.. Are you interested?"

"Depends."

"I'm thinking of speaking out about it."

"You, Mizanin, are an idiot." Jesse said casually as she asked, "You do like your job, right?"

"Yeah.."

"If I were you? I'd keep it to myself. Or you won't be around much longer.. "

"And what's the difference in you speaking your mind and him, damn it?" Dolph blurted, again sounding a little too concerned, a little too angry about her decision. Miz raised a brow, he avoided the gaze of his friend as he continued, "Sorry, it's just.. You put yourself into one hell of a spot out there.."

"Yeah, I kinda did.. But like I said, boys.. It's cute you care and all that.. But what I did tonight? You really do not have to worry about me. And Miz?"

"Yeah?"

"Count me in." she said as she muttered, grumbling to herself grumpily about agreeing to do this, on live tv again.. Like she wasn't in enough shit already for what she'd said tonight.

She wasn't an idiot.. She realized that if this weren't a PG rated era? She'd be in the ring with probably at least two of those guys.. But it was a PG Era, and they couldn't really get away with it, unless they put her in an intergender tag team match with someone..

She groaned as she swore to herself. Somehow, she had the feeling that she wasn't gonna like the outcome of her actions from Monday and her upcoming actions on Friday..

"If they put me with one of 'em, I'll just turn on him. It's that simple. Hell, if I have to, I'll take everyone in the damn ring out just to make it look like I just wanted to nail people with chairs." she mused to herself as she sat back down on her bed, plugged back in her guitar, started to pick up where she left off on her song.

Friday was 3 whole days away. She had all week to come up with an exit strategy. She wasn't going to waste time worrying about what hadn't happened yet right now.. All she was going to do was work on her weak will where the Show Off was concerned.

And to some extent, where Orton was concerned.. Because like it or not, what he'd said to her back at the arena earlier, it'd gotten under her skin and it kept rattling around in her brain. Even though she hated the guy, clearly.

The guy she liked, well.. She wasn't anywhere near good enough for him, or even his type. He went for supermodels, bimbos and girls like AJ Lee.

She was darkness, evil, anger and rage plain and simple. He'd probably never even look at her twice anyway, she really wasn't sure herself why she'd done what she had earlier, but she kept telling herself that she'd answered what'd been asked. That was it, plain and simple.

Every action has a consequence.. She found herself curious, what the consequences, both good and bad, would be for her actions at the arena tonight.

"Guess I'll just find out Friday, huh?" she muttered as she played the song and cleared her mind of everything on it.

:AUTHORSNOTES/DISCLAIMERS:

Okay, first of all, before I get a ton of shit for posting this, I **do actually like** Randy Orton and the Shield. That being said, I also like Daniel Bryan. I'm not writing this to piss one side or the other off, really, it popped into my head and I went with it. If you don't like it, then sorry, you don't have to continue reading it. It's sort of based on the stuff they've been doing lately, which to me has been freaking GENIUS. I love it, really. It's so awesome they're doing this, it's an amazing job on the parts of all parties involved. And Randy as a heel again? Giving me goosebumps over here. Loving the whole entire angle, really. Can't wait to see where they take this one..

I do not own any of the WWE or any of the characters / personas within. I only own Jessebelle Black and her insane, dark self. I'm not sure where this is gonna go or even if I'll keep it up. I just know I had the idea and wrote it down. Eventually, there will be romance, so bearing that in mind, I'm sort of leaning towards doing something opposite of what people will most likely ask for and putting her with Ziggler. Though I do sort of wanna have her with Randy or something, I'm actually torn right now.

If you like this beginning, then tell me, I might work on it and write more.


	2. Chapter 2

"So.. You're still going to do this, right?" Big show asked his charge as Jessebelle looked up at her mentor and nodded before turning her attention back to the mirror where she sat on the counter facing it, working on applying her face paint, her heavy blackened eye makeup, just one of many things that made her the 'freak' of the women's locker room.

The only one she really talked to, on occasion, in there, was Natalya Neidhart, and Brie Bella, but only when she had to, and only in small doses. She limited her exposure to those women, because they were there, in her opinion, for all the wrong reasons. She'd gotten into professional wrestling, not for the fame, not for the air time, but because she'd sort of always depended on fighting, from an early age, as an outlet for the rage she felt over her own life, the things she couldn't stop from happening, nor control when they did happen.

"I see you're also still NOT wearing the ring gear they specifically told you that you had to start wearing." Big Show stated, smiling a little, proudly for the most part, as the girl he'd mentored smirked and said "Now why in the hell do I wanna do that, Show?"

"The other girls are going to give you shit again. Don't you get sick of fighting the whole locker room?"

"Honestly? Nope. I don't care what any of them think of me. I'm going to be exactly who and what I am, there's nothing that anyone can say to me, do to me to make me change that. I'm not some follow the flock sheep, they knew that when they signed me." Jessebelle explained as she finished off the heavy black eye makeup and then hopped off the counter, sliding the floor length leather trench coat on, then sliding her feet into the boots, zipping them after she got them over her jeans.

"So.. You ready to walk down? Ziggler and Mizanin are in the ring already."

"Let's go already.. I'm in enough shit as is. Being late just might make it worse." the heavily face painted raven haired 20something said as she smiled at her mentor and then said with a slight smirk and evil laugh, "Whatever happens, Show.. You've been.."

"What?"

"More like a father to me than my own ever was." Jessebelle stated simply and honestly as she walked to the door, waiting on her mentor to walk out to the ring too.

"If it gets too bad, Jesse, get out of there. Understood?"

"Now we both know I'm not gonna do that, Show. I never back down from a fight. Remember? One of the first things you taught me, big guy."

"Yeah.. But sometimes, Jesse, you're gonna have to, especially if it means being able to continue doing what you love. This? What's happening right now? It's been going on for a long time, and it's not gonna change as long as this company's owned by a McMahon." Big Show stated as Jesse shrugged and then said "Worse comes to worse, I'll go back to ROH or DragonGate, CZW."

She let her mentor go out to his music first, get in the ring and then Miz said "And we have a third party who was just as angry about what's been going on as the three of us are. A diva.. Jessebelle Noir."

Her theme music, I Stand Alone, by Godsmack, hit and she walked down, not caring that as usual, she got booed and a rather icy reception. Stepping into the ring, Miz started by asking Big Show how he felt about things as of late, and Big Show wanted to answer, he really did, but he remembered the threat HHH made, how much he loved his job.. But not wanting to stay completely silent, he said what he could before handing the mic to Ziggler.

Dolph watched Jessebelle out of the corner of his eye as he thought about his answer. After a few long and silent moments, he finally said quietly, "Why don't you let Show finish.. He's been here longer, deserves to speak more."

Big Show shook his head, looking down and Miz handed the mic to Jessebelle who stood there and then said simply, "I still go by my statement on Monday. It's complete and total bullshit." as she bit her lower lip, raking her hand through her hair, looking at the footage as it looped behind them on the Tron.. In a way, she was standing here right now, speaking for a group of women she actually couldn't stand.. But she did know that a few of them wanted more screen time, felt the way they got treated wasn't anywhere close to fair or just..

Her gaze shifted to the man who'd lead to her getting involved in this, the night she'd watched him basically getting his ass beaten by the Shield and she bit her lower lip, let Miz have the mic back. Miz was about halfway into his statement when HHH's music hit and she growled to herself. Now, the moment of truth had come.

Seconds later, Orton's theme hit and he walked down behind HHH, smirking as his eyes roamed over her body ever so casually and slowly. She slid her middle finger up, resting it on her forehead as she turned and feigned a sudden interest in the mat, anything but the gray eyed gaze of the Viper himself, the very man she loathed more than anything right now, Randy Orton.

HHH took the mic and turned to Miz first, noting that he wore his ring gear down to the ring.

"Because you never know when you're going to fight."

"Well, that's fortuitous for you, because tonight, you're going to be facing Randy Orton."

Miz glared, rolled his eyes dismissively as HHH took the mic and turned to Dolph Ziggler, noting how he'd looked so ready to get another shot at all 3 men in the Shield..

He rolled his eyes also, shrugging as he said "Fine with me, Hunter." and smirked. He was fuming with rage practically, and despite all better efforts not to, he couldn't help but want a piece of Randy currently too, he saw the way Randy kept eyeing Jesse.. He edged closer and Jessebelle shot a strange look at him before smirking, waiting impatiently.. But instead of focusing on her, he turned to Big Show, proceeded to give him a ringside seat and the night off, and told him to 'do nothing' about what he saw.

Then he turned to the lone diva clad in head to toe black still standing in the ring, rather close to Ziggler, he noted to himself before smirking and saying calmly, "And you.. Remember what I told you would happen if you didn't drop this?"

"And remember what I told you, Hunter?" Jessebelle asked as she glared angrily at him, then at Randy, rolling her eyes at the latter.

"Oh, I remember.. But see, you're wrong. You will be valeting Orton from now on, Jessebelle. Starting tonight, during his match with Miz. And if you even think about interfering, Jesse? There will be consequences."

"Oh really.. Well, there will be consequences to this shit too, Hunter. Just know that.. And trust me.. You're not gonna like 'em, not one little bit."

"I had a feeling you'd say that.. That's why I came prepared."

She groaned as she suddenly found herself standing in the middle of the Shield.

"Burn in hell, Hunter." she muttered as she threw down her mic in disgust and then ignored his saying, "If you'd only done what the other girls did and looked over this whole thing.."

She bit her lower lip.. She had her own reasons for doing this, she knew she wasn't in the wrong, she believed in this, she hated what the men standing around her were allowed to do with Ziggler, a guy she had some weird attraction to. She also hated seeing her best friend since ROH, Bryan Danielson, getting screwed out of something he worked his ass off for, something he deserved a lot more than HHH's choice, Orton.

:AUTHORSNOTES/DISCLAIMERS:

First of all, Oh my God, thanks everyone. I'm really pleased that the story's gotten this much reviews and attention with just the one chapter I've had written. I'm glad that people liked it, I'd feared that nobody would. Thanks everyone for all of the support and the suggestions, whichever way I go pairing wise, I'll be sure to take your suggestions into consideration. That being said, you guys are all amazing, and it's inspired me to keep this particular story going.

I'm gonna try to stick to most of the things that happen on Raw,Smackdown and whatnot, but adding in what I feel my original character would do in response to having to deal with the fallout of her actions. Just wanted to say again, thanks so much for the support and encouragement. Sorry I haven't updated yet, I only just got to watch Smackdown from where I had it recorded.

Again, it's not going to be exactly what you see on tv, there will be twists and turns in the storyline they've put together. It's so much better than what they ALMOST settled on, having the Shield become enforcers for stupid Walrus man, really. This way actually lends credibility to Randy's turning heel again, and it sort of re establishes the presence of the McMahons and HHH on the show as the 'bad bosses' I think, which to me is as it should be.

And the first person who reviewed made a good point. The one thing that continues to make me mad is that they play up the 'sexier' models on the divas roster, but GOOD rolemodels, like Natalya Neidhart, the stronger and better women get ignored. Which makes no sense to me. And it's kind of why I chose to have Jessebelle sort of 'stick her nose in'. I started to use Natalya, but I just didn't feel that her persona on screen would get involved in the extent that my Jesse intends to by the end.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat backstage watching, all but sitting on her hands as the confrontation between Big Show and HHH heated up .Swearing, she stood, launching a grape soda at the wall nearest the tv monitor, drawing raised brows from some of the others in the room as she all but shouted, "What? What the fuck are you lookin at, huh?" in a sinister voice. The door opened and a throat cleared from behind her as HHH said "Oh.. Just so you know, Jesse.. When you walk Randy down to the ring tonight.. You will be accompanied by the Shield. Just in case you get any bright ideas."

"Fuck off, HHH."

"Why do you keep getting involved in this? If you'd just do what the other girls are doing right now, then you'd have it so much easier."

"Those fucking idiots? Really? If I were like those fucking idiots, HHH, I'd blow my own brains out." Jessebelle said calmly as she glared at the COO. Okay, so it might be a little harder to do what she'd planned to do, but she still intended on doing something, just to show how much this situation was pissing her off. Her remarks against her fellow Divas were nothing but her true feelings towards them, really. She didn't like them, she didn't like being lumped in with any of them, she didn't intend to lie about it.

He eyed her and then said with a smirk, "Just know. If you try anything tonight, Jesse.. You won't like the after effects."

"What are you gonna do, Hunter? Fire me? Just do it already. You honestly think it'll bother me, don't you?"

"No, pretty sure it won't.. You're only here because having you here is good for business, really. If it weren't, you'd be gone already."

"Yeah, is that so? Because if I were really 'good for business' Hunter, you'd all be bitching at me to do that god damn boring reality show. So don't give me that shit."

"You don't need it."

"Awww, is that a compliment? I'm flattered. Not really, but.. Look, if you're in here to scare me? You're only pissin me off, old timer. Lucky I don't rip your face off for what you let your wife do to Show earlier."

"Hey.. He shoulda just said he'd fight Daniel Bryan." HHH shrugged as he said once more, " If you even think about interfering, Jesse, trust me.. There will be consequences. And you won't like 'em." before turning on his heel, walking out the door. The few people in the room looked at her and she raised her brow as she growled, picked up a glass vase from the tabletop nearby, threw it at the door before screaming.

"Aww, hell.. He didn't say a damn thing about doing something backstage." she muttered darkly as she went to walk out of the room, go somewhere quiet and think. She needed an exit strategy, and she needed one, stat.

Down the hallway, Miz was pacing, talking to Ziggler, who was actually twice as pissed as he had been when this entire thing began. "Will you shut up?"

"Excuse me? Look, it's not just your ass in the sling now, Miz, it's mine, it's Show's.. It's hers.." Dolph trailed off as Miz held a finger to his lips and said casually, "And Cody's.. He spoke up too and now he's in this shit right with us.."

Daniel Bryan spoke up quietly and said "Nobody asked anyone to get involved."

"Yeah, well.. This has been making a lot of people all sorts of angry for a while now. You didn't start it, Daniel, this is just the straw that broke the camel's back." Big Show stated as he paced and then said "So.. he told you that you had a match tonight, didn't say against who."

"Pretty much, yes." Dolph said as he heard his music starting up. He smirked as he said casually, "Betting it's the Shield, again."

He'd just stepped into the ring when it happened. Out of nowhere, Dean Ambrose ran through the crowd, attacking Ziggler. And then Jessebelle's music hit and she ran down, chair in hand, hitting Dean Ambrose in the back of the head with it a few times. The damage had already been done, Ziggler was now almost defenseless against Ryback who came down seconds later and Ambrose grabbed hold of Jessebelle, making her watch what was done to Ziggler as Ryback attacked him while he lie on the mat.

"Don't look so mad, babe."

"Ambrose? If you don't get your god damn hands offa me, you will not have 'em left."

"Right.. Ya not gonna do anything. This is for ya own good.. See, Randy, he's convinced that Ziggler's gonna be a problem where ya concerned.. And seeing as how we're the enforcers now.. Not gonna let the Champ get screwed over by some spaghetti headed blond and his own damn valet.. So just hush, watch and enjoy.. Think of it as a lesson in what's gonna happen if ya pull something stupid like that again."

"Aww and here I thought you had a pair of balls, Ambrose.. What happened to the side of you that gave zero fucks? The side that woulda DDT'ed my ass in that ring, made it worth my time?"

He laughed and gave her hair a firm yank when the cameras weren't looking. "Keep on with that mouth. Ya won't like what happens to ya. If ya would have just been a good girl.. Stayed in the back, outta this."

Ziggler noticed that Ambrose still had Jesse at ringside, by her hair and he growled, standing up. He turned his attention to the lone Shield member. "I might regret this later, but damn it, this is not her fight. He's got no fucking right to touch her like that. This is between the men."

He grabbed a chair, swinging, which gave Jessebelle time to get herself free. The music for HHH and Randy Orton hit and she grumbled as HHH shook his head and said "You just had to do it, didn't you? I'm starting to notice you seem to like intervening in Ziggler's business."

"No, actually, I just fucking hate Ambrose here."

"Sure ya do."

"Since you seem to like escaping, you're going to start spending a LOT of quality time with Randy here."

She groaned as Randy smirked and gave her a cocky wink.

"You cannot fucking do that."

"Really? Because last time I checked, I was the COO, I could pretty much do whatever I want, whenever I want to. Are you about ready to stop getting involved, yet?"

"Not on your life." Jessebelle growled as Ziggler groaned to himself. Just when he thought finally making a play for her was going to be hard, this happens and it goes from hard to mission damn near impossible.

"We'll see about that. And I hope you can learn to get around your dislike for Ambrose here.. Because you're going to be spending a LOT of time with the Shield and Randy Orton." HHH smirked as Jessebelle's face went from shock to complete and total blinding rage in less than ten seconds and she swore so much that the censors were bleeping every other word.

:AUTHORSNOTES/DISCLAIMERS:

First of all, Oh my God, thanks everyone. I'm really pleased that the story's gotten this much reviews and attention with just the one chapter I've had written. I'm glad that people liked it, I'd feared that nobody would. Thanks everyone for all of the support and the suggestions, whichever way I go pairing wise, I'll be sure to take your suggestions into consideration. That being said, you guys are all amazing, and it's inspired me to keep this particular story going.

I'm gonna try to stick to most of the things that happen on Raw,Smackdown and whatnot, but adding in what I feel my original character would do in response to having to deal with the fallout of her actions. Just wanted to say again, thanks so much for the support and encouragement.

Again, it's not going to be exactly what you see on tv, there will be twists and turns in the storyline they've put together. It's so much better than what they ALMOST settled on, having the Shield become enforcers for stupid Walrus man, really. This way actually lends credibility to Randy's turning heel again, and it sort of re establishes the presence of the McMahons and HHH on the show as the 'bad bosses' I think, which to me is as it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

She fumed as she shoved her things into her bags, swearing as she thought back to earlier. Why in the hell had she let them rattle her like that? Why had she let Ambrose's spontaneous attack on Ziggler get at her like it had? The only damn thing she'd done was get herself right in the middle of the freaking Viper's den.

Now, as a result, her privacy wasn't her own, she couldn't even take a piss without one of those four idiots being present and that really annoyed the living hell out of her. "Somehow, there is a way out of this, damn it." she grumbled as she grabbed the keycard, hit the lights. Due to 'orders' she'd been demanded to surrender her keycard, and go bunk with Orton and his hired idiots for now. Apparently this entire thing was amusing to the fans, Jesse personally wasn't too thrilled, and some people were about to find out just how un amused she was, currently, if she had her way about things.

She'd been just about to knock when the door to Orton's hotel room opened and he stepped to the side, towel covering his lower body, not even bothering to hide the fact that she'd shown up just as he finished his shower. She stepped in, threw her shit in the middle of the floor and then said "Going to the hotel bar. If I even think you're behind me, Randy? You won't like what happens. Know this.. I will not be falling for you, sleeping with you or anything your skeezy little brain can come up with."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really like me, don't you?" he asked, hiding a smirk as she rolled her eyes and said "Actually, nope.. You kinda disgust me. So do those three idiots you call besties. Speaking of, where are Dumb, Dumber, Dumbest?" she asked as she looked around, brow raised. Was this some kind of set up? She already didn't like this, she got the distinct feeling that events were being manipulated to Orton's distinct advantage.

Considering she was already falling for Ziggler, she didn't see how her being alone with the ape would affect her, personally, but she wasn't about to trade one evil for another, so she figured she'd sweat this out and then hopefully, things would go back to normal.

"See, you say that.. But your eyes say something completely different."

"Sure they do, Viper. But hey, not my fault the 'roids are clearly clouding your brains, yeah?" she muttered as she slid out of one t shirt, slid into another one, grabbed her motorcycle jacket and the spare keycard.

"Oh no.. Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I just said.. I'm going to the hotel bar, Randy." she said in a mocking slow voice as she leaned in and hissed, "And if you try to stop me, you or those three brainless sacks of shit, trust me.. Like your boy HHH, I will have consequences."

"Just let me go with you."

"How about hell no, Orton.. Are you terminally retarded, or..." she said as she slicked on her lip balm, bit her lower lip, wincing as the medication made contact with the busted lip she sustained in the earlier fight at the arena.

"No, I just know you.. You like to get into things when you're allowed out alone. And I'm not about to let you get into something."

"Yeah.. Where the fuck were you when they sent me to juvie then?" she asked as she shoved past him, out the door, making sure to slam it behind her.

Once she was at the bottom of the stairs, she crouched, quickly texted Big Show and said "Tell the boys.. We have seriously got to talk about this shit."

From his room, Big Show laughed a little as he turned to Mizanin and Ziggler, a few others who were about ready to unite and go against this new bullshit policy as he held up his phone and said "And she hasn't even been in there ten minutes, she's already texting."

Ziggler nodded, and then said "What's she saying?"

"We have to seriously talk about this shit." Big Show said as Daniel Bryan laughed a little and then said "Well, I told all of you guys to stay out of this, I had this."

"And we all told you, this is bigger than you, you f reaking idiot.. Now, thanks to all this shit, Jesse's stuck with them." Ziggler complained as Justin Gabriel snickered a little, mimicked a whip cracking noise as he stood and said "Knowing Jesse, she's down at that bar we passed on the way in."

"And knowing Randy, Gabriel, he's got the Shield so far up her ass they're practically like a suppository at this point." Ziggler swore as he crushed a soda can in his hands in anger. Why in the hell had he let her come in the ring tonight? Why in the hell had she taken it upon herself to get involved.

"You got it bad, man. Just admit it." Kofi teased as Ziggler flipped him off and then said quietly, "Just wish I could tell what she was thinking from one damn minute to the next."

"If we could read women's minds, Zigs.."

"Yeah.. That might not be a good thing, getting in her mind." Ted Dibiase Jr muttered as Cody nodded and then said with a smirk, "But.. We might just be able to get you a little one on one time with her.."

For a moment, he smirked and asked, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Just do not, I repeat do not fuck up like the last guy who tried her did.. Broken jaw, remember?"

"Ouch, yeah." Ziggler muttered as the men got up, made their way to the bar they'd passed on the way into this town. And as predicted, Jesse's black and chrome Ducati superbike was parked at the very end, abandoned.

They'd gotten about halfway to the door when something grabbed at Ziggler's ankle from a nearby bush. He looked down and almost fell over laughing as he asked in amusement, "Jesse?"

"Fuck you." she muttered as she looked around, leapt up and then said "Had to duck and ditch.. Those 3 idiots followed me.. So, looks like we're gonna have to find somewhere else to convene at."

"Looks like.. You have a little bit of.." Ziggler muttered as he leaned in, plucked a leaf from her black hair and laughing flicked it to the ground. "You shouldn't have done that, earlier."

"Yeah.. Probably not, but hey.. I was already in deep shit, right?"

"Yeah, but.. Now you're stuck with those 4."

Cody nudged Ted and leaning in muttered, "Is it just me, or are they migrating closer?"

"Oh, they're definitely migrating." Justin said with a smirk as Miz mused, "At least this crazy chick's at least tolerable. When he was into AJ, I wanted to strangle them both."

"Yeah.. I think she likes him, that's why she did that earlier. That and she hates Ambrose with a passion." Show snickered as Daniel nodded and said quietly, "Yeah.. There was the one time on ROH when she came down to the ring, nailed him with a chair. She told me later she did it because his face pissed her off."

"Damn."

Ziggler noticed the two of them seemed to be the only ones really talking where they stood and he said casually, "Nice bike."

"Yeah, I like it." she muttered as she looked up at him and bit her lower lip.

"You shouldn't have done that earlier.. Why DID you do that earlier?"

She shrugged and then lit a cigarette as she said quietly, "I fucking hate Ambrose."

"And that's the only reason?"

"I didn't say that." she blurted quickly as she jammed her hands down into her pockets and then said "Just didn't like seeing him sneak in like that, okay?"

For now, Ziggler accepted that answer. It was more than he'd gotten out of her in previous conversations before all of this stuff started, so he'd manage. For now, he needed to figure out a way out for her, because he'd be damned if he let her stay with Randy and the 3 men of the Shield.

:AUTHORSNOTES/DISCLAIMERS:

First of all, Oh my God, thanks everyone. I'm really pleased that the story's gotten this much reviews and attention with just the one chapter I've had written. I'm glad that people liked it, I'd feared that nobody would. Thanks everyone for all of the support and the suggestions, whichever way I go pairing wise, I'll be sure to take your suggestions into consideration. That being said, you guys are all amazing, and it's inspired me to keep this particular story going.

I'm gonna try to stick to most of the things that happen on Raw,Smackdown and whatnot, but adding in what I feel my original character would do in response to having to deal with the fallout of her actions. Just wanted to say again, thanks so much for the support and encouragement.

Again, it's not going to be exactly what you see on tv, there will be twists and turns in the storyline they've put together. It's so much better than what they ALMOST settled on, having the Shield become enforcers for stupid Walrus man, really. This way actually lends credibility to Randy's turning heel again, and it sort of re establishes the presence of the McMahons and HHH on the show as the 'bad bosses' I think, which to me is as it should be.


	5. Chapter 5

She growled at Randy, her 'bodyguards' as of late. "Who the fuck are you, my ma?" she snarled as Randy grabbed her elbow and said calmly, "We're just trying to keep you from doing something really, really stupid here, Jesse. Just give this a chance. You might actually like me."

"Or I'll wind up in prison. And the only thing that's saving me from that, right now, is I don't like orange and I hate stripes, Randy." Jessebelle explained simply as she brushed through himself and Roman, walked out onto the terrace of the hotel room she was being forced to share with them currently, lighting up a cigarette, popping the top of her long neck bottle against the black railing of the terrace.

"I think ya scared." Ambrose stated from behind her as he smirked, snickered a little. She turned, walked over to him slowly and leaning in asked with a humorless tone of voice, "Is that so? Really? Well when you get paid to think, Ambrose, we're all fucked.. And when I paint the walls in your blood and their blood because you all finally push me too fucking far, we'll know now, won't we?"

His hand met with her cheek and she growled, swinging her fist, Randy stepping out, grabbing Dean and getting Jessebelle out of the line of fire, before turning to face Ambrose as he snarled, "What the fuck were you thinking just now?"

"She threatened, I just showed her there's a difference between runnin ya mouth and backin it up." Dean said as he held his nose, the blood from the punch he'd just taken seeping slowly through his fingers as he swore at her hatefully.

"Just stay the hell away from her, okay?"

"Keep that crazy bitch away from me, Orton."

Randy looked at her, studied her a moment as he said calmly, "Look.. I get that you don't like this. I get that for whatever reason, you hate me, you hate the three of them."

"Good."

"But you have to get that when I want something, babe, no matter what it takes, I'm gonna get it, sooner or later." Randy said with a casual smirk, a shrug at her before saying "Go inside, get some ice."

"I don't fucking need it." she snarled as she shoved at him, getting grabbed by him, held against him. Oh, she fully intended to fight this with every breath in her body, no matter what it took. None of these men intimidated her, hell, if she had to, she'd get in the ring with all four of them if they kept pushing her.

"Whoa, calm down."

"Fucking put me down, Orton. Or you won't like what happens." she said seconds before she sent her elbow smashing into his sternum, smirking as she shoved past him and into the hotel room, locking the door to the terrace, smirking as she held up her hand to her mouth mockingly, mimicking one of the girls on the roster probably as she said "Oops?"

Inside the room, Seth said quietly, "You should really just stop fighting us."

"You should really all just fucking die."

"I don't see why you're so pissed really.. I mean you've got a gig valeting the Champion, Jesse. Girls who have only been here as long as you? They dream of this." Roman said calmly as Jesse doubled over, laughing.

"Wow.. You're all fucking idiots." she said as she tossed them the keys and grabbed her jacket.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Out. Let those dumb fucks in before the break the door. And don't wait up for me, boys. It's gonna be a straight Jack Daniels night, I can feel it from the top of my head to the bottoms of my feet."

"We're coming too. We really can't risk you getting out, getting to Ziggler. You've heard everything we're all planning to do."

"And what the hell makes you think I'll go straight to Ziggler?" she asked, brow raised, paling slightly. Were her feelings for him that transparent? She hoped not. God, she hoped not.

"Because.. You've helped him twice."

"And, you've been seen trying to talk to Daniel backstage. We cannot have that."

"Why? Afraid that god forbid, they might get the jump on you idiots like you do everyone else because of this stupid bullshit you have going?" Jessebelle asked as she rolled her eyes, slammed the hotel door in their faces.

"There has to be something I can do to get the hell out of this situation." she muttered, kicking a garbage can as she pushed the down button on the elevator. The doors slid open, she found herself sharing an elevator with none other than Ziggler. She stepped on and nodded politely, kept her face turned away. He'd been acting really weird, almost protective of her lately.

It tore her two ways..

"Did one of them hit you?" he asked as she swore then said with a shrug and smirk, "Ahh, it's nothing. Ambrose and I had a slight difference in opinion. Trust me, he looks worse right now. But I'm pretty damn sure that he'd have gotten hold of me again if I hadn't.."

"If you hadn't what?"

"Locked his ass AND Randy's ass out on the terrace of the room. And then given the two remaining idiots in the room the wrong key card and hotel room key. They're all locked in. I figure it'll give me at least an hour or two of peace."

Dolph snickered and asked casually, "So.. Out to the bar again?"

"Nah. I'm gonna find somewhere to eat. I'm kind of starving."

"Actually, I was going to pick up a pizza.. Wanna ride with?" Dolph blurted as he looked at her, smirked a little.

"Sure. We can talk about some things on the way." Jesse said as she stepped off the elevator in the lobby, behind him. Quickly, they made their way out to his rental car, getting in, both starting to laugh at this whole bizarre and stupid situation they found themselves in.

"So.."

"So.."

" I haven't really had to sneak around since I was a teenager." Dolph admitted as Jesse snickered and shrugging said "Didn't have to then. I came and went whenever I wanted." as she looked at him, licked her lip, trying to come up with something to talk about. She wasn't good with people, she was even worse with them when she liked them or something.

:AUTHORSNOTES/DISCLAIMERS:

First of all, Oh my God, thanks everyone. I'm really pleased that the story's gotten this much reviews and attention with just the one chapter I've had written. I'm glad that people liked it, I'd feared that nobody would. Thanks everyone for all of the support and the suggestions, whichever way I go pairing wise, I'll be sure to take your suggestions into consideration. That being said, you guys are all amazing, and it's inspired me to keep this particular story going.

I'm gonna try to stick to most of the things that happen on Raw,Smackdown and whatnot, but adding in what I feel my original character would do in response to having to deal with the fallout of her actions. Just wanted to say again, thanks so much for the support and encouragement.

Again, it's not going to be exactly what you see on tv, there will be twists and turns in the storyline they've put together. It's so much better than what they ALMOST settled on, having the Shield become enforcers for stupid Walrus man, really. This way actually lends credibility to Randy's turning heel again, and it sort of re establishes the presence of the McMahons and HHH on the show as the 'bad bosses' I think, which to me is as it should be.


End file.
